


Sleepy

by orphan_account



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Sleepy Tom, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom comes home and is very sleepy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy

**Author's Note:**

> My first work in English, which is not my first language, so I hope you'll excuse possible mistakes.  
> Also my first attempt at "You"-perspective in a fanfic.   
> Also very short, like really very short.  
> Oops. I'll just stop now before I make things even worse.

You're sitting on the couch, your laptop safely installed in your lap, browsing the web in search of baby clothes. Smiling absentminded, you pat your enormous belly poking out under your shirt. Well, it isn't exactly yours since you sneakily thieved it out of your husband's closet. But still.  
Just as you think of him, an exhausted but happy voice can be heard from the hallway. „Darling, I'm home!“  
You try to stand up in time to welcome him home, but just as you stand he bursts through the living room door and envelops you in a strong embrace. You giggle at his enthusiasm as he squats down, approaches your belly with his mouth and says: “Hello, baby. Daddy's home again” You gently run your fingers through his blond curls before drawing him next to you as you plummet back down onto the sofa not very gracefully. Then you capture his lips in a sweet kiss. “Welcome home, Mr. Hiddleston” you murmur against his mouth.  
He smiles at that remark and draws back, resting one hand lazily on your belly and grabbing the laptop with the other one, studying the site you'd opened before his entrance. “This one's cute, isn't it?” Pointing at the photo of a light yellow romper suit with dancing bears on it, Tom smiles at you with sleepy eyes. You nod. The two of you spend some more time looking at baby clothes, baby-soothers and cradles, and you can virtually sense the exhaustion pouring from the body next to you. Eventually, you decide to evacuate the online shopping spree to the bedroom. Snuggled up to each other you continue, until you hear slow, steady breaths from next to you. With a contented little laugh you power off the laptop, turn off the lights and return to bed. Cuddling up to your husband you observe his calm, boyish features that make him look so peaceful and happy.  
Like so many times before you deem yourself the luckiest woman on Earth. With this thought you fall asleep.


End file.
